bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Camie Utsushimi
}} ケミィ |romaji= Utsushimi Kemii |alias= |birthday= August 15th |age= 16 |gender= Female |height= 161 cm |weight= |hair= Fawn |eye= Dark Brown |quirk= Glamour |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Shiketsu High School |teams= |debut= Chapter 102 (Imposter's disguise) Chapter 163 (Full Appearance) |debutanime= Episode 53 |voice= |image gallery= Yes |eng voice = Brittney Karbowski}} ケミィ|Utsushimi Kemii}} is a second year student at Shiketsu High School. Appearance Camie is a young woman with straight, fawn colored hair that reaches just below her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She has noticeably full and glossy lips. Her hero costume consists of a simple dark catsuit and boots. She also wears a belt with an attached pouch around her hips, and, like other Shiketsu High students, the school's dark cap. Personality It is unknown what parts of her personality are her own and which were made by her imposter. It can be inferred there are some striking differences, however, since at least one of her classmates took notice of her anomalous behavior. The real Camie seems to be very talkative, especially when learning more about people who pique her interest. She was thrilled upon seeing Shoto Todoroki for the first time, delighted at the fact that she would both meet a handsome man as well as undergo training. According to Inasa Yoarashi, she has impressive "interaction techniques" because she asked for Todoroki's contact info. She also tends to speak in a unique way and incorporates a strange type of slang in it, which tends to confuse those around her. According to herself she also loves children. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Sometime before the Exams, Camie was attacked by Himiko Toga who then took her place in order to infiltrate the Hero License exams. Remedial Course Arc Camie was eventually found and examined by her school, which found that she had been drugged by her kidnappers prior to the Hero License Exam. Since Himiko was impersonating her during the actual exam, Camie takes the makeup exam as a way of catching up. In the test, she met Shoto Todoroki for the first time, who she was delighted to see as she mentioned that she got the chance to meet a handsome man (in her opinion) as well as undergo training. Camie and Inasa Yoarashi, along with Shoto and Katsuki Bakugo, have to fight against the new generation of kids who have strong Quirks. Camie ends up passing their exam alongside the others. Abilities Having been accepted by and educated at Shiketsu High School, which is considered U.A. High School's rival on national territory, she should be at least an above average Hero candiate. Quirk Glamour: For a short period of time, Camie can create both visual and auditory illusions. Relationships Katsuki Bakugo Shoto Todoroki Trivia *Camie's surname contains the kanji for and . Quotes *(Regarding kids) "So, I know our task is to like, "win their hearts", but I low key have no idea what to do, fam." *(Regarding Shoto interacting with the kids) "A hot guy showing fatherly love? This is so precious". References Site Navigation pl:Camie Utsushimi fr:Camie Utsushimi es:Camie Utsushimi Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Shiketsu Students